


The Christmas Compromise

by Bitchinkitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hot Tub, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Snowed In, Stranded, hux is a cat, so does Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchinkitten/pseuds/Bitchinkitten
Summary: Ben and Rey are out of options. Neither one of them are going anywhere anytime soon. They are both stranded in the snowstorm of a century. It would be a Christmas miracle if they didn't kill each before the storm was over.





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

It was Christmas Eve and Ben was flying down the highway as fast as he could. The roads were black and slick, but he didn’t care. Snow seemed to be coming down harder and faster every minute and he would be damned if he got caught out in the middle of it. He blamed his subordinates for getting him caught in this snowstorm. He was the boss so he was obligated to attend the annual “holiday” party. As if it weren't obvious which holiday they were celebrating. Each one of his many employees had come to him complimenting him on his successful first year as CEO of First Order Inc. They just kept coming up to him. He had feared there would be no end in sight. He was usually in and out of parties in under an hour. This time he had not been so fortunate. He had to endure all of their yipping and yapping for hours on end. Each one blessed him with a bountiful amount of compliments. Lies would be a better word for it. Each and every word was absolutely true, except for the fact that none of them meant it. They just wanted to put in face time with the boss to ensure they would be in his good graces when holiday bonus time came around. The nerve of some people. All he could do was nod until he had the chance to make his escape. 

As he drove he noticed a car had crashed into a tree and smoke was pouring out of the hood. The hazards were on and there was a person bending over to get a better look at the damage. The person whipped around at the sight of his headlights and began waving their arms vigorously. It was obvious that the unknown person wanted him to stop. He had no intention of doing so however. He sped right on by without even a second thought. Who did they think they were? He didn’t know them and it was Christmas Eve, he had places to be. That place was home, but still what could he have done anyway? Surely they would have called a tow truck or AAA by now. He pressed harder on the gas pedal now more eager to get home than ever. It would still be another twenty minutes or so before he got there so he turned on the radio.

“-so bunker down folks because you aren't going anywhere. By morning Pocono Pines will have 24-30 more inches of snow. Pull out your candles and flashlights because a loss of power is to be expected at some point during the next few days. The local authorities are urging people to stay home and off the roads as temperatures are dipping past freezing, but hey on the bright side it’s going to be a white Christmas. Here’s “White Christmas” by Bing Crosby. Don’t go anywhere and I’ll be right back.” 

The slow almost hypnotic song began to play and it began to lull him to sleep so he quickly turned the channel and was greeted by exactly what he needed. “I CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN’T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR!” This suited him much better. He loved Panic! At the Disco. They definitely wouldn’t put him to sleep and before he knew it he was home.

The guy on the radio didn’t lie. It was really coming down out there. It didn’t bother him in the slightest though. He had plenty of food in the house since he was expecting family the next day. He dreaded their arrival, but his mother had insisted that the family be together for Christmas. He had insisted right back that he had work matters to attend to and wouldn’t be able to fly out this year. He thought that had been the end of it until three days ago when his mother called proclaiming that they would be visiting HIM this year for Christmas. He tried to reason with her, but the tickets had already been booked. There was nothing more he could do. It wasn’t like he could claim he didn’t have the room to house them all. He practically lived in a mansion. After his promotion to CEO he splurged a little and bought himself a new house. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. However, only 4 of the bedrooms were made up. He used one as his home office now. His kitchen was his pride and joy as he loved to cook. It came equipped with a walk in freezer, a pot filler, and everything else a chef could dream of. He even had a pool and jacuzzi out back. The best part of it all was that he had no neighbors. His was the only house for miles around. Some would hate the silence this brought, but he found beauty and serenity in it. That would soon be gone upon the arrival of his family. He became so lost in thought as he sat on the couch that he barely heard the knock at the door.


	2. High Hopes

His head shot up at the sound. Ben couldn’t believe it. He really just could NOT catch a break today. He had just begun to drift off too. He brushed it off as branches hitting his home during the storm. His family wasn’t expected until tomorrow and if the snow kept up the way it did, they might be even longer. Fingers crossed. He couldn’t dismiss it a second time as it was the doorbell instead. He stomped furiously away from his soft couch and to the door. Whoever it was had better have a good reason for disturbing him so late. And on Christmas Eve no less! When he swung open his door ready to give the guy an earful on disrespect, he was instead met with a girl. She seemed to be a mere teenager if not in her early twenties. Her head was bleeding though she didn’t seem to notice.

“Hello sir.. I’m deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but could I use your phone? I crashed my car about 5 miles down the road and my phone is dead.” 

Ben just stared at her in utter shock. This girl must have been the one waving him down on his way home. His face must have read as anger because the girl began talking again. Her voice became more and more desperate with every word.

“Please sir. Your house was the only one I saw around. I have nowhere else to go and it’s snowing so badly out here. Please!” It was in that moment he realized she was still standing outside. He had his doubts about letting a stranger into his home, but he couldn't just let the girl die. Right? She would be gone within a few minutes anyways after she used his phone. He weighed his options as her eyes pleaded him to let her in. 

“Sure.” That was all he could say without sounding too upset at the situation he was now in. He widened the door to allow her entrance. The look of relief washed over her face as she thanked him profusely. 

“Oh thank you. You are so kind really just thank you!” Ben put and end to her words by glaring icily at her. That seemed to shut her up. He would let her in. She could use his phone, but he didn’t have to be nice. Apparently the cold look wasn’t quite cold enough because she chirped up again with a “I’m Rey by the way.”

“Ben. So what do you need? A tow truck? An uber? What?” His voice could not be more curt, but still she smiled on. 

“Well…” she thought about it for a minute “,both probably since I need to get back to my car somehow and my car definitely isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. It took me nearly an hour to walk all the way here from my car. Some asshole just passed on by like he didn’t have a care in the world. Meanwhile I’m stranded out there and-. I’m rambling..sorry. Yes a tow truck and a cab maybe since I can’t use my uber app.”

Ben’s face grew red at the mention of someone passing her. It had obviously been him that passed her. By the grace of God she didn’t recognize him. She would be gone soon he kept reminding himself. It didn’t matter.

He asked siri for the number of a tow truck company and punched the number in before handing it over. She mouthed another thank you as he began making his way back to the couch. He wasn’t really watching anything, although the TV was on. He covered himself in his fur blanket while turning down the volume on the TV to eavesdrop on the girl whose name already alluded him. 

“Surely there must be something you can do.. No No it has to be tonight. Oh um yeah just hold on.” She started making weird hand gestures and mouthing the word Ben. He just looked at her confused until her realized she wasn’t mouthing the word “Ben” she was mouthing the word “Pen”. And she had been making writing motions with her hands. He swiftly tossed her a pen from the table beside him and she caught it with ease. He took that time to look her over. She had chocolatey brown hair that was up in a bun. There seemed to be some dry blood in it. Hopefully her injuries weren't too extensive. He wouldn’t know what to do if she was seriously hurt. He could tell she had a small frame even though she was bundled up from head to toe. He wondered how she could have survived at all with how small she was. His eyes danced lower and lower until he remembered just how young she was in comparison. He turned away at that thought.

“Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huhh. Okay thanks. Bye.” She turned to him slowly not wanting to break the bad news quite yet. 

“What is it?” Ben asked.

“Sooo they can’t get someone out until the 28th.” Rage painted his face instantly. He didn’t even try to hide it. “But the guy was super nice and gave me another number to try.” She sounded as bubbly as could be and flashed him a big toothy smile before she began tapping away at his phone. Ben’s thoughts were all over the place. Would he be stuck with her here? No, he wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t exactly kick her out though. His head began spiraling. He didn’t even notice her walk up to him. This time she didn’t seem so bubbly. “It seems like no one is willing to come out. They said the roads are too bad for any kind of travel and that even if the could they wouldn’t because everyone is off for Christmas. He was on the way out himself. I asked him if there were any other tow truck companies around and..”

“And? What did he say?” 

Rey just shook her head. His racing thoughts were back as he began thinking up solutions to their..no her little problem. That was what he did for a living. He solved problems. This should be no different. “Well why don’t you call a cab to bring you to a hotel for the next few days until someone can get out to your car?”

That brought some of the hope back to her eyes. He didn’t feel sympathy for the girl he just wanted her out so he could get some sleep. Lord only knows if he’d get any at all once his family got here. “That’s a great idea!”

Three more phone calls later and that idea was dead as well. They sat there together in complete silence. The light from her face was gone and his was fuming. They were out of ideas. Finally he realized if he wanted something done right he would have to do it himself.

“I’ll drive you to the nearest hotel.” He stated this blunt as a knife. She once again was filled to the brim with happiness. It made him sick. 

That happiness was soon cut short once they stepped into his garage. It was now her turn to fill with rage “YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii Hope you are enjoying my work thus far. I have yet to edit this so please don't be too harsh. Enjoy!


	3. Complicated

“HOW COULD YOU!” She yelled with such a tone that even she shocked herself. 

“I don’t even know you. What could you possibly be talking about?” Ben stated matter of factly.

“YOU were Mr. Black Cadillac that didn’t even bother to stop and ask if I was alright! YOU were the one who buried me in snow! It was YOU!” Her accusation hung in the air between them. He was never going to see this girl again. Might as well fess up.

“Yes. But in fairness I thought you were okay and I did just let you use my phone. I mean I’m driving you myself to a hotel. Can’t I get a little credit?”

“No you can’t! You know why? You have acted like a complete arse since the second I got here. Believe me if I had any other choice I would NOT be here right now, but I’m sadly out of options, so if you would just get me to the hotel please. I will be out of your life and getting on with mine in no time.”

They both just stared each other down until Ben yielded and got in the car. Rey followed suit. He started the car before her door was even shut. He began their decent down his long driveway and their long journey. Before he could even turn off onto the main road he had to stop suddenly when he realized a large fallen tree was blocking their way out. He just let out hysterical laugh. Could this day get any worse? Rey looked at him like a mad man. There was obviously no getting around the thing any time soon. Without a word he put the car in reverse and started the rather short ride back. 

He finally parked the car and asked “I don’t suppose you have any family who could pick you up right?” Rey could only stare straight ahead. The answer was obvious. “Yup, sounds about right. Alright well come on.” Now it was her turn to be confused as he lead her back into the house.

Ben motions for her to sit down on the couch. She hesitates a moment but then gives in. “Alright. Neither one of us expected to be in this situation, yet here we are. Since it’s Christmas and I’m feeling rather generous I am going to make you an offer. You can stay here for as long as you need. You may sleep in one of my guest rooms. One of them should meet yours needs. You may pick any that you like; I don’t care which. Take a bath, eat, watch TV, get in the jacuzzi, and I’ll even lend you some clothes if need be. On one condition.”

Rey visibly gulped as she waited for him to finish. Surely this couldn’t be good. What would he want? Money? Sex? Her soul? Okay maybe that was taking it too far but she wouldn’t put it past him. 

“Pretend to be my girlfriend just for a few days.” He let that sit a moment before continuing. He figured from the utter shock on her face that she wasn’t about to say anything anytime soon. “Look my family is coming to visit tomorrow and they’ve really been on my back about getting back into the dating game. I figure if they see me with you they just might shut up.” He was trying to read her face but was getting nothing. “It’s the best offer you’re gonna get right now. Or do you have some other plan you would like to enlighten me with?” His face and words were cold, but his eyes were soft. Almost begging in a way.

“What..uh what would I have to do. Would we just say that we’re dating or would we need to like..hold hands and hug and kiss and stuff.” Her hazel eyes were suddenly gone from view and they could only look at the floor after her last few words. Perhaps she was ashamed. She was young after all. Maybe she had never had a boyfriend before? No, that would be impossible. She was obviously gorgeous. She must have had suitors in her teenage years. He must be ten years her elder at least. When she didn’t keep going he realized it was his turn to talk. 

“Well if we really want to sell this thing we are going to have to act like a couple. That will require some light touching. Maybe a hug here and there. I’m definitely not opposed to the idea of kissing those pretty pink lips, but the details can be discussed in the morning. For now, let’s get you settled in a room.” Did he really just say that? God he could be a prick sometimes. As if she would ever want him. His nose and ears were far too big for his face. His hair was as black as a raven, but as shaggy as a dog. Not to mention he was as pale as a ghost. He always acted cocky, but in reality it was all a front. He had to push all those thoughts away for now. He still needed an answer. “That is if your answer is yes?”

Rey was at a loss for words. He wanted to kiss her? She thought he hated her. Why on earth would that vile creature want to kiss her? He needed an answer. If she had any other options she would bolt right out of here. But this was it. Slowly she nodded her head yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. Things are spicing up. What will happen next?


	4. No Tears Left to Cry

“Great. Come with me.” She followed blindly as she realized what she had just agreed to. She felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil. “Like I said, choose any that you like. It’ll be the first two doors on the right and the second on the left. Mine is the one at the end of the hall and this door here is the bathroom. Now if you’ll excuse me a moment.” He began towards his bedroom leaving her behind in the hallway. She pushed open one of the doors and gasped as she walked in. This entire room was bigger than her apartment. It wasn’t exactly her taste, but still. Who had an entirely grey room anyways? Isn’t that kind of depressing? She figured she would check out the other two rooms before making any decisions. The next room was all black. She was starting to feel better about the grey. Finally the last room, closest to his unfortunately, was all white. It reminded her of the snow she had trudged through only an hour ago. This would do quite nicely. Each room had the same layout and about the same amount of space. She walked over to the bed and spread her hands out on the cloud like comforter. It was the softest one she had ever felt. She flopped down and squealed in glee at her room. That’s when she saw him standing in the doorway just looking at her. She sat up quickly as he began moving towards her. 

“Here. It’s big and it’s clean.” He handed her over a shirt. It was clearly his. “I started to draw you a bath. I’m sure your body could use it after that nasty crash. Everything you need is already in there. Make sure you get the blood off of your face so we can bandage you up afterwards. I’m gonna fix myself some food. Hungry? He was being so nice all of a sudden. It was an odd switch, but a welcome one. 

“Famished.” was all she could say.

“Well the bathroom is down the hall. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Just follow the sound of running water. How do you like your burger?”

“Medium, please.” she squeaked. With that he turned and was out the door. “Thank you!” she yelled before he was out of earshot. If he heard her he didn’t say anything. 

She hesitantly entered the bathroom. It was beautiful. The tub was easily big enough to fit two of her if not more. It was made of copper which seemed to be a theme in the room. All the fixtures were made of copper, even the faucet. She wondered how much something like this would cost. She had no way to gauge it since this room alone probably cost more than a year of rent for her. She slipped out of her clothes and in to the tub. She couldn’t wait a second more. It was so enticing. She didn’t remember the last time she had a proper bath. She only had a small stand up shower at her place. The water was scalding hot. It burned her body but in the best way possible. She could already feel her body starting to relax. She could almost forget where she was and the wretched person she was stuck with. She let all those thoughts go and enjoyed the hot water. 

Once she was done she grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out of the tub and onto the fluffy white bath mat. Everything here was so soft and comfy. I guess that’s what money will do. Even her towel was the softest she’d ever felt. She realized she had forgotten her, well his, shirt in her room. It was a little scandalous to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel in a strangers home. That seemed to be the predicament she was in though. She figured she would scurry to her room as quick as possible. She counted to three and made a run for it. She didn’t get very far though. She ran right out the door and instantly hit hard muscle. She fell hard on her arse. She was sure she’d have a bruise there tomorrow. It can be added to the collection she now had from her crash. When she looked up Ben's face was turning pink as he tried to look anywhere but at her. 

She looked down and realized why he had suddenly turned the shade of a tomato. Her towel had fallen around her waist. Her more private parts weren’t on show but her breasts sure were. She covered them in an instant. What must he think of her now? She knew she didn’t have much going on in the chest area, but that didn’t mean she wanted that put on display. How embarrassing. She wanted to die. He held a hand out to her to help her up. She grabbed it reluctantly and with that it was like nothing had happened. 

“I was coming to let you know dinner was done. You can meet me downstairs when you are ready.” And just like that he was gone. Rey walked to her room feeling hot in the face. She didn’t know how he was going to face him. She got dressed in haste and tried not to think about the events of only a few minutes ago. 

She made her way downstairs and with every step it smelled more wonderful. She could tell with a kitchen like that the food was bound to be good. He had made cheese burgers with all the fixings. Mustard, ketchup, onion( which she didn’t like but would endure), pickles, and tomatoes. She was in heaven. He had also made some fries to go with it. She sank her teeth in to her burger and it was so juicy. It was probably the best she had ever tasted. 

“Is it alright?” Ben asked. It was almost cute the way he was so self conscious about his cooking. 

“Wonderful really!” She waited a few more beats before asking “So would you tell me a little about yourself? Let me know what I got myself into?”

He looked a little annoyed at this but that disappeared when he started talking. “Well my name is Ben Solo. I work at First Order Inc. I’m the CEO and we’re a weapon distribution company, so don’t be alarmed if you find any guns laying around the house. There are many. I’ve been CEO this past year only. I don’t care enough about my childhood to talk about it. I don’t have many friends. I’ve always been more of the loner type. I work out, watch movies, swim, even write a little. Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you?”

Rey wasn’t expecting him to ask her in return. I guess it was a normal enough question, but still considering how they started it was odd. 

“I’m Rey. Just Rey. I never knew my parents. I was raised in an orphanage where my only possession was my name. Not even a last name... I’m nineteen years old. I work as a waitress to put myself through school. I live just a little farther north of here. I was visiting some people for the holidays before..” she suddenly remembered her car. She had no idea how she was going to pay for it. It seemed like she would have to eat ramen for the rest of her life. She was a good mechanic but there was only so much she could do. 

“Before?” His question broke her train of thought.

“My crash..” She said it without her facial expression changing, but there was great sorrow in her eyes. He didn’t understand her sadness. Yes, she had crashed her car, but why the tears? “I don’t even remember what happened. One second I was fine and the next I hit the tree.” All of the days events started to catch up to her. She had wrecked her car. The only good thing she had going for her. She had nearly no money and was going to have even less once she paid for the repairs on her car. She had no family and nearly no friends. And above all she was stranded with him on Christmas. Once the tears began to flow, she couldn’t make them stop. 

Ben had no idea idea what to do. He wasn’t good at dealing with people let alone a crying woman he barely knew. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked right into her red teary eyes and whispered, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” With that the crying seemed to subside just the smallest bit and he pulled her in for an awkward hug. She didn’t try to hug him back. Instead she just sobbed into his shirt until she had no more tears left to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to end on an Ariana Grande lyric, but hey what are ya gonna do? Hope you are enjoying it. If you've made it this far I promise not to disappoint in the coming chapters.


	5. Playing the Game

Rey awoke to something tickling her nose. She cracked an eye open and found a cat on her chest. She didn’t remember falling asleep and she certainly didn’t remember a cat. It was a welcome sight though. His fur was orange and trimmed. His tail had been the culprit. It was right next to her nose. She sat up and the cat transferred to her lap. He seemed to like her petting him. She looked at his collar and it said Hux. Rey had never heard the name before and believed it to be an odd name for a cat. She got out of her blindingly white bed with hux in her arms and made her way downstairs. She passed a mirror on her way and noticed her head was all bandaged up. Odd.

She followed the sound of Christmas music. It had been coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she was greeted by unruly black hair and swaying hips. Ben seemed to be cooking something since the house smelled delicious. He didn’t seem to notice her so she just observed for a minute. He had broad shoulders and was taller than tree. She must look like a stump to him then. After running into him yesterday she knew he was rock hard under that poor excuse of a shirt. I mean seriously, it left nothing to the imagination. She could see ever curve, every ridge.. What was she thinking? Surely this must be cabin fever from being stranded here. “Merry Christmas!” she yelled. He nearly fell over, but caught himself just in time. Whatever he had been whipping up wasn’t as lucky.

“What is wrong with you!” he said in a fury. He was covered in pancake batter and rey couldn’t help but let out a long genuine laugh. “Oh you think this is funny? That was YOUR breakfast.”

“I’m not that hungry anyways.” She said between laughs. “Is this little guy yours by the way?”

“Yes. Traitor.” he spoke directly to the cat. Hux merely licked his paw. 

“Hey what happened last night. I don’t remember falling asleep. Actually, I don’t even remember making it to my room.” She really was curious about what had happened. She was beginning to worry she might have a concussion. She was doing a lot of forgetting lately.

“You fell asleep in my arms. Maybe you passed out. I’m not sure which it was. I’m sure it was just your day finally catching up with you. I carried you to your room. It was nothing. Don’t think to much into it.” 

No one had ever done something so nice before. She didn’t mention the bandages. He seemed to not want to talk about it. Rey let Hux down and walked into the kitchen to help clean up. It was the least she could do. She got some cleaning supplies from a nearby supply closet, got on her knees, and started scrubbing. Ben was going to tell her that wasn’t necessary but the sight was so lonely that he couldn’t get the words past his lips. He resumed making pancakes, but found it hard since the girl was on her knees for him. Naughty thoughts ran through his head like mice. All of them involved her on her knees, but in a much more compromising position. She shook the idea from his head once he started burning his pancake.

Rey soon finished and began on the dishes while he worked on breakfast. “So you like to dance I see?” She giggled to herself. She didn’t have to look back to know she had most likely earned herself a glare. She felt it piercing the back of her head. 

“So let’s get our story straight.” He completely ignored her previous comment. “We’ve been dating for almost a year. We met on new year's day at a party. The past 3 months you’ve been living with me.”

“Wait we’re already living together? Wow you must be one hell of a charmer. Hey, what do we say when they notice we sleep in separate rooms? Could we sell it as an abstinence thing? Like we don’t want to be tempted to..” Her words trailed off, but Ben picked them right up as he finished her thought.

“Have sex? No, I don’t think they would buy it. I hadn’t thought about this problem, but gladly there is an easy solution. Just sleep in my room.” She whipped her head around only to find a smirk on his big dumb lips. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal. I can’t sleep in the same bed with you. We hardly-”

He cut her off mid sentence with, “Who said anything about sleeping in the same bed? I mean if that’s what you want then I will happ-”

“No.”

“Oh you’re no fun. I have a couch in my room that pulls out into a bed. You can take that. Happy?” He set two plates down on the island. He grabbed a stool a sat down with his food. Rey washed her hands and took the seat next to him.

“Oh I’m just peachy. So anything else I need to memorize?” 

“Nope. Let’s just practice. I’m going to ask you some questions and you just answer them as naturally as possible. I’m going to be acting like my mom and you just act like yourself. Got it?”

“Bring it on Solo.” Oh she was asking for it and he would give it to her.

“So Rey tell me how you two met?”

“Well it’s kind of embarrassing. We met at a New Years Eve party.”

Ben looked at her confused. “How is that embarrassing dear?”

“Well if you must know Mrs. Solo. The ball began to drop and I hadn’t come with anyone romantically just friends and they were dating. So i began to panic at the thought of not having a New Years kiss. Then there was your son. He looked even more frantic than me. He caught my eye just as the ball dropped. I figured what could I have to lose. So I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss thinking it would only be a second because he would have pulled away. But seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed and we were still kissing. It was magical. The rest is history.”

“Wow. If I didn’t know better I would have believed you.” Her words had seemed to real and genuine. He wished it had been how they met rather than him passing her on the road and nearly slamming the door in her face. She was good at this. He was going to have to turn it up a notch. “So tell me does he treat you well?”

“Yes very. He cooks for me, tends to me when I’m ill, and is as sweet as can be.” She said it with a smile he was determined to wipe off her face.

“No dear. I mean does he treat you well? In bed? He doesn’t do any of that weird 50 shades of crap does he?”

Rey was no longer wearing a smile. He thought he had bested her until she leaned in close. So close he could feel her breath on his ear. “Yes ma’am he treats me very well. So well in fact I could barely get out of bed this morning. Maybe I’m still a little sore. I think I’ll go relax in the hot tub.” 

The game seemed to be over as she really did walk away and head outside for the jacuzzi. Maybe it was just getting started though. He thought it over for a minute then decided to follow after. Once he reached the sliding glass door he realized she had left his shirt inside. That could only mean.. Lord help him. He stepped outside and slowly made his way over to her. She looked blissed out with her eyes closed. One eye popped open and all she said was “Coming in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up...literally. What do I have in store? Mwahahaha


	6. Burning Up for You Baby

Ben was at a loss for words. His mother had called and told him that their flight would be delayed. They might not be getting in until late tonight, or maybe even tomorrow. That worked out in his favor. The more time he had alone with Rey the better. Not because he particularly wanted to be with her, but because the more they knew about each other the easier it would be to sell this. He was lying to himself and he knew it. She seemed to be growing comfortable around him though considering her current residence in his hot tub. He still needed to make up his mind about if he would be joining her. He knew that if he got in it would only make it harder to stay away.

How could he say no to that face though? She seemed very pleased with herself as he strode towards her. When he got to the edge of the hot tub he wasn’t sure what to do next. Did he take his clothes off like her? Maybe he would just dangle his feet in. No, that was stupid. Eventually he decided to follow her lead. Still unsure of himself he began with his shirt. Rey's eyes followed his every movement, but she said nothing. She seemed satisfied with his decision. That gave him the surge of courage he needed to begin removing his trousers. He found her gaze once his pants had been kicked to the ground. Slowly he lowered himself into the hot tub opposite of her. 

Now that he was in, Ben realized how awkward this was. Did he speak first? Did he speak at all? Should he have set closer or maybe farther away? His former confidence was gone. He tried to relax and close his eyes, but they kept wandering back to her. Her body, her eyes, the sweat culminating on her neck that he would very much like to lick. 

“Mmmm so hot. It feels so good. My muscles are still sore though.” An idea popped into Ben’s head. He couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or not, but at this point he didn’t care. He would do anything to get closer to her.

“You know I’m pretty good with my hands.” God he sounded so corny. “I could give you a massage?” He was probably being too forward. What had happened to him? Didn’t he hate her just yesterday? Now all he could think off was putting his hands on her. He had grown so accustomed to getting what he wanted as soon as he wanted it. She was driving him insane. Maybe that’s exactly what she wanted. 

“You would do that?” Rey replied.

“Of course.” He was determined now. He had to touch her.

“Then by all means.” She turned around giving him full access to her back.

He was behind her in an instant. He hadn’t actually given a massage before, but he was willing to learn for her. He began kneading the top of her back with only slight pressure. He didn’t want to hurt the girl. She was so tiny and he was..well not so tiny. A tiny whimper escaped her lips. He must be doing something right. 

“Harder.” 

He wanted to give her want she wanted, but he didn’t want to hurt her. Her back was pretty severely bruised. He was starting to feel truly awful about the fact that he didn’t help her or even stop last night. His grief was becoming too much to bare. Should he apologize? No. He wasn’t sure he had ever apologized in his life. What he could do was give her a damn amazing massage. 

He applied more pressure just like she had asked and even started making his way lower. His hands were exploring her body and she seemed to be savoring every second. Her moans grew louder as he went lower. He was really starting to get the hang of this. Maybe he’d been a masseuse in a past life? Not that he believed in that crap. He only believed in what he saw, and what he saw was a practically naked girl moaning at his fingertips. He was the reason she was gasping with pleasure and oh how he loves pleasing her. 

He dared not get any closer to her because his member was growing increasing prominent. He was lucky he had left his underwear on because if he hadn’t…

“You can lower than that. Lower. Lower.” His hand were right above her buttocks. If she said lower one more time he would-.

“Benny! Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice a theme yet? Maybe in the titles?


	7. A Marshmallow World

Both Rey and Ben turned around at the same time. Ben tried to shield Rey with his body, but the damage had been done. He was planning on on Rey meeting his mom. It was kind of the entire reason she was still there. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. No it wasn’t supposed to be when Rey was in her undergarments and he had been giving her a very in-depth massage while in the hot tub. Why was she even here? 

“Surprise! Our flight wasn’t delayed we just wanted to surprise you dear. Who is that you are hiding? She looks quite lovely.” Ben was back in rage mode. All he needed was a few more seconds alone with Rey and they would have.. Too late for that now. 

“I’m Rey Mrs. Solo. It’s very nice to meet you. You son has told me so much about you. I feel so blessed to be spending this holiday with you like a family.” Rey hadn’t even missed a beat. Despite her lack of clothes she was handling this like a champ. 

“Oh dear you are lovely. How long have-.” 

“Mom would you give us a minute? We will meet you inside. I promise.”

“Oh well sure Benny, but make it quick. I’m eager to get to know this joy that you kept hidden from us.” She turned and went back inside and it was just them too once again.

“Your mom seems really nice. Do you think I overdid it though? I don’t want to overdo it ya know?”

“Rey..” Were they really going to act like nothing just happend between them? His hands had been all over her body. She was moaning for him. No one else. And she had completely dismissed the entire thing. Something had happened. There was a spark between them. Could he have been the only one that felt it?

“Yeah you’re right it was too much. Come on let's go. Let’s give them a show.”

That’s all it was to her then. A show. He felt like an idiot to have thought she might want him. She probably had a boyfriend or girlfriend or something anyway. She was out of his league anyways.

“Yeah. Follow me.”

He lead her upstairs to his bedroom. She seemed confused as to why she was in his room, but it became clear once he opened his closet. 

“Take whatever you need. I’m not sure they will fit, but it’s probably better than another one of my old oversized T-shirts.” He grabbed some clothes to change into and walked into his personal bathroom. 

Rey was left standing in front of a closet full of women's clothing. Her brain just couldn’t wrap around it. She pulled out a cream sweater that looked like it might fit. She pulled it over her head and it occurred to her she had been completely wrong. It was much too big. Actually no, it was perfect. It was a sweater dress. It was warm and soft. As much as she loved it, she couldn’t help but wonder whose it was. As she pulled on some matching knee high socks she went over the possibilities. They couldn’t be his. She knew men that cross-dressed and Ben didn’t seem like the type. The clothes were big, but not Ben big. Maybe he had a girlfriend he didn’t want his parents knowing about. One he was ashamed of or perhaps wanted to keep to himself. Maybe they were an ex-wife’s? She couldn’t come up with a reason that didn’t make her upset. She had been actually growing to like Ben, as obnoxious and arrogant as he was.

By the time Ben emerged Rey had pulled on a pair of tan leather boots and put her hair up in a bun. It wasn’t her style, but even she had to admit she looked amazing. This would be her first Christmas with family. It wouldn’t be her family, but still she was excited.

He was stunned when he walked out. She looked like a angel. Like a Christmas present all wrapped up just for him and waiting to be opened. “You look-.”

“Like a marshmallow?” Rey finished for him.

“Beautiful.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Shall we?” Rey was clearly blushing. He needed to get a handle on himself. She wasn’t interested. Still they would have to pretend for the next few days. She took his arm and they made their way downstairs.

As soon as she caught sight of Leia she began running towards Rey. Leia wrapped her up in a warm embrace. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes almost immediately. She had never felt so loved in her life. It would be hard to leave this. 

“Okay Ma don’t suffocate her.” Leia reluctantly let go.

“I’m just so happy to see that you’re dating again. I thought you would never date again after-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” A deadly silence claimed the room. Rey wondered where Leia had been going with that. “I’m sure you guys are hungry. Why don’t I make you guys a snack and then I’ll start dinner. It’s probably going to be awhile.”

“Yes well as long as I get to talk to your lovely Rey.”

“Nothing would make me happier Mrs. Solo.”  
“Oh honey call me Leia. There you two are!” Rey turned her attention to the direction Leia was looking. Two men covered in snow and carrying luggage walked in. One was very tall, though not quite as tall as Ben, and had silver hair. He must have been quite handsome in his day Rey thought. This must be Ben's dad because he must get his height from somewhere. The other man wasn’t nearly as tall. Instead he had a beard that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. The men entered into the kitchen where Leia and Rey were sitting. 

“Well if you would have helped get the luggage, maybe it wouldn't have taken us so long. Hey Benny you know you got a tree blocking your driveway?” 

“Hello to you too Dad. Yes, I am most definitely aware of the tree.” He gave Rey a quick glance. No doubt was he remembering their little trip last night. If it wasn’t for that tree she might not be sitting here right now. Han suddenly turned his attention to Rey who he seemed to not have noticed until now. 

“Well Hello little one?” He obviously hadn’t been expecting her. “I’m Han. Ben’s dad.” He held out a hand for her to shake. It was go time. 

“Hi I’m Rey. Ben's girlfriend.” she said while shaking his hand firmly.

“Ben’s girlfriend you say? Let me get a good look at you.” Luke began looking her over and he almost didn’t believe his eyes. “She’s gorgeous. How did Ben land you?” He spoke it like a joke, but clearly he wanted a real answer.

Ben took the opportunity to set down some cheese and crackers. He also put down a large bottle of wine as he placed a kiss to her forehead. “I got this one princess. Why don’t you go grab some wine glasses from the cupboard? A corkscrew too while you’re at it.” Rey was surprised that he wanted to answer the question. She had thought this would all be on her. She made her way to the kitchen, but listened intently for what he would say next.

“Well we met on New Years Eve. At a party in fact. I hadn’t come with anyone and the ball was beginning to drop. I didn’t want to be the loser without a kiss at midnight, but everyone was taken. That’s when I saw her. She was just as gorgeous then as she is now.” He sneaked a glance her way at the mention of her. She set down the glasses then made her way to his side. “With only three seconds until midnight I made the decision to kiss her. She hadn’t even noticed me staring. Thank God. I wasn’t drunk or anything I swear. It just seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. The ball hit the ground and I pulled her in for a kiss.” He took a second to look at her lips and put an arm around her waist. “I thought she would slap me. Maybe push me off, but instead we just stood there locked in the most perfect never ending kiss. I still remember it like it was yesterday.” He was staring at her now. She was only inches away and she was staring right back. Her heart beat had sped up significantly. “The rest is history.” 

He leaned down and placed the most gentle kiss Rey had ever felt on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first real kiss!!! Hope you are loving this as much as me.


	8. Silent Night

He pulled away in an instant. She had actually closed her eyes. He was worried she would have been wide eyes when he pulled away. She didn’t look mad or upset, instead she just looked surprised. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. He was gonna go with good since her face broke out into a huge smile. 

“You two are just perfect. Will you be staying for dinner Rey?”

“Well I should hope so mother since she lives here.”

“What! Benjamin Solo I can’t believe you. Why would you not tell me about her? She is simply lovely.”

“Yeah yeah. Speaking of dinner. We should probably get started. You guys go get settled. Care to join me in the kitchen kitten?”

“Sure thing babe.”

Once everyone was gone he began apologizing immediately. “Rey I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have taken it so far so fast.”

“Oh no don’t worry about it. It actually worked. They really believed it!” They weren’t even together yet this girl kept breaking his heart. “So what can I help with? I’m not a great chef or anything, but I’m happy to help.”

“You can chop the celery, carrots and onions. I already marinated the chicken, so all I have to do is pop that in the oven. It should take an hour and a half at least. While we wait we need to make the mashed potatoes, rolls, cream corn, stuffing, green beans, and salad.”

She stopped mid-chop and was taken aback. She had never heard of anyone making so much food in her life. She was used to going hungry and eating just enough to survive. Now she was about to have a feast. She couldn’t wait. “I think I can handle the salad. Maybe the rolls too.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be right here if you need any help.”

They worked in silence for a mere thirty seconds before Rey started up again. “Your family is really nice and welcoming.”

“Mhm.”

“Your mom especially is so nice. I mean just a real sweetheart.”

Ben just laughed at that. “Don’t let them fool you. You’ll see their true colors eventually.”  
“Hey Ben could I ask you a question?”

“I think you just did, but go ahead.”

“Whose clothes are those in your closet? I mean are they yours or maybe a girlfriends? You can tell me. I won’t get mad. I’m just pretending to be your girlfriend. I won’t judge.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh come on I won’t care. I have some friends who cross dress. They even do drag shows from time tot time. Somehow they do their makeup even better than me.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Rey goes up to him and begins to bawk like a chicken. “Bawk, bawk. You chicken. Come on tell me, tell me, tell me pleaseeee.” She reached out to his shoulder to turn him around and face her, but he grabbed her hand and pushed her back until she hit the countertop. 

He held her in a nearly bruising grip as he said one more time, “I. Don’t. To. Talk. About. It. So drop it.” He let her go after that and went back to boiling the potatoes. Silently tears slid down her face. She tried to keep it quiet so he didn’t know, but she couldn’t help but let out a little sniffle as he nose began to run. “Oh please Rey don’t cry. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s just the onions.” They both knew it wasn’t. Every part of him wanted to reach out and bring her into his embrace. He wanted her to stop crying and fall asleep in his arms like she did last night. He decided against it though. This time it had been his fault she was crying. They just cooked together in complete silence. 

The rest of the cooking went by in a breeze. By the time they were all done and the table was set it was nearly 5 o’clock. Leia had come back down to help not too long after she went upstairs. That made things easier. Rey and Leia talked away while Ben remained silent.

Once everyone was at the table Leia began tapping on her wine glass so she could make a toast. “I just wanted to say how truly blessed I feel. Blessed that our flight made it out. Blessed that we are all here together as a family. Blessed that we are all alive and healthy. Most of all I feel blessed that you Rey dear have entered into all of our lives. I can tell you two are gonna make it. There is so much love in both your eyes. So raise your glasses and toast to many more Christmases to come!”

Everyone says in unison “For many more Christmases to come!”


	9. All I Want for Christmas is You

Han was the first one to turn in after one too many glasses of whiskey. Next was Luke who hadn’t had any alcohol at all, but said that he was just tired from their trip. Leia was on her fourth glass of wine, but was so swept up in talking with Rey she simply didn’t want to go to bed yet. She was afraid it was all a dream and that Rey would somehow disappear by morning. She couldn’t fight off the sleep though and made Rey promise to pick up where they had left off as soon as the sun rose. 

It was just her and Ben. Neither one of them had really spoken directly since his outburst. They both seemed to be dreading the inevitable. Rey couldn’t believe she would have to sleep in the same room as this monster tonight. It’s not like they would be in the same bed, but it would still be too close for comfort. Her nerves were starting to get to her. She decided to take a bath to calm down. It had helped her before and maybe it would help her again now. She took off heading for the bathroom without even explaining first. She figured she didn’t need to explain herself to him if he didn’t have to explain himself to her. If she took a long enough bath, she might luck out and find him asleep when she got out. 

He knew he needed to talk to her. He had been waiting to get her alone, but his family had taken an agonizingly long time to turn in for the night. They had been sitting around the fireplace reminiscing about old embarrassing stories when Leia decided to finally go to sleep. At last, he would get his chance. He would tell her the truth and ask for her forgiveness. He didn’t deserve it, but he could at least try. He would hate himself if he didn’t at least do that. 

Before he even had a chance to breathe Rey had turned on her heel and was heading upstairs. No doubt she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. He wanted to stop her, but he knew he would inevitably see her again tonight even if he didn’t stop her right then and there. They had to sleep in the same room. He was counting on it.

When she was gone the room suddenly felt colder. He was sitting right next to the fireplace too. He figured that he would give her some space for the time being. He heard the water switch on upstairs and he realized she must be taking a bath, or maybe a shower. That’s when he came up with an idea. 

Rey didn’t know how long she had been in the shower, but it had felt wonderful. The whole room smelled like daisies. Daisies were her favorite flower. She hadn’t ever received flowers, but she held out hope that maybe one day she would. The right person would come along eventually. Her heart stung at the last word. Eventually. If she kept this up she wasn’t going to get laid until her forties. As funny as the movie was, Rey didn’t want to be a forty year old virgin.

Rey again realized that she only had a towel. This time she was in Ben’s bathroom too. She had thought about going through his closet to find something suitable to wear, but then again that had felt wrong. Eventually she decided against it. Now she wished she would have as she stood in Ben’s bathroom in only a towel. 

She cracked open the bathroom door barely an inch to see if he was in there. It was his room after all. When she didn’t see any movement she popped her entire head out the door. Again she saw nothing and decided it was safe to exit. When she did she noticed something on the bed that hadn’t been there before. It was a cup of hot cocoa with tons on mini marshmallows and a pair of light pink pajamas. She picked up the cocoa first and took a sip. It was chocolatey and delicious. She couldn’t remember the last time she had hot cocoa. Maybe in her youth? They would sometimes serve it in the foster home around Christmas time as a special treat. 

She set the cocoa down on the dresser instead of the bed. She didn’t want it to spill. Quickly she changed into the pajamas. The were made of silk and had lace around the edges. She didn’t understand Ben Solo. He could be so cruel one minute and then do something like this the next. She took her cocoa out on the balcony along with a blanket that had been lying on the edge of his bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders and braced herself for the cold. 

The wind struck her face almost immediately. Her cheeks and nose were turning rosy in no time. She made her way to the railing, cocoa in hand and looked out into the storm. It was still snowing. She couldn’t believe it. She noticed the pool and hot tub were easily visible from this spot on the balcony. Her mind flashed with images of the rendezvous in the hot tub. She didn’t know what had overcome her. Her body really had been sore, but not that much. She just jumped at the idea of having his hands on her. It felt like a spark of electricity passed through his fingers with every touch. She became lost in her thoughts of what could have been. 

She was so spaced out she didn’t even hear him join her. He took his time remembering her every feature before speaking up. “Rey.” She didn’t move a muscle. She was still angry with him despite his kind gesture.

“Rey please come inside. Let me explain. I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you for the clothes. Did they come from the closet with the rest of your girlfriends clothes?” She tried to hide the jealousy in her voice but failed miserably. 

Ben sighed and realized he wasn’t going to get her to come inside. “Yes the came from my closet, but they aren’t my girlfriends.” He stopped a moment to take a breath. “They were my wifes.” 

Rey showed no shock to this confession. Of course he had been married. His wife had probably left him for being such an arse all the time. Nothing could prepare her for what he said next. “She died four years ago.” With that she dropped her mug of cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? Well if you didn't see that coming get ready to see Ben and Rey coming. Bad joke.


	10. A White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white Christmas indeed. Lol. Hope you enjoyed my first Reylo fic. Probably the first on many because I'm hooked. Maybe I'll even venture into doing some Hux and Kylo fics.

“Ben if I had known I-”

“It’s okay. How could you have known? I should have told you in the beginning.” He let that settle in. It was now or never. “Rey I didn’t think I would ever love again after she died. I pushed everyone away because it was easier. The truth is I didn’t realize I was even missing out until I met you.” Rey's eyes softened so he continued. He began slowly walking towards her and he started to talk again. “I know I can be alot and that we just met, but..” He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers delicately with hers. “I feel something with you. Something solid and real. Now I’m not proclaiming my love for you or anything. That would be insane. I’m just asking for another chance. Please.” His hands were trembling. 

She pried his fingers off of hers and his hands fell to his side. His heart sunk. His eyes began to sting at the signs of her rejection until her hand came up to cup the side of his face. She stroked his face along his scar all the way down to wear it could no longer be seen under his shirt. His heart was thundering in his chest so loud he was sure she could hear it. Her eyes met his gaze only for a brief moment before she moved them down to his perfectly pouty lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck and all she could say was, “Oh Ben.” before devouring his lips. 

At first he didn’t kiss her back. He wasn’t sure it was real. When he timidly put a hand on her waist and felt that she was very much real he kissed her with such raw passion that he was sure he would leaving bruises on her mouth. They stopped only when both were completely out of breath. Rey rested her forehead on his chin as they both panted in the silence.

Rey knew there was no going back now. She laced their fingers back together again and laid him inside leaving behind her broken mug. She led him to the bed and gave him a chaste kiss before urging him to sit down. He could only watched as she teasingly stripped away her clothes right in front on him. She was hesitant to remove her bottoms but after she saw the look on his face they were gone with one sweep. She stepped out of them and just stood there completely naked before him.

She went to touch him but he was quicker. With one swift motion he had picked her up and threw her on her back. The change of places was so quick Rey had the breath knocked out of her, but it soon returned. He was undressing in a much different fashion than she had done. When her movements had been teasing and timid, his were eager and fast. She was sure he was going to rip something. He finished not long after that and they took each others naked forms in for at least a minute. His skin was milky white and hers was tanned. Her body was flawless whereas his had many scars. It was like looking at their other half. He crept onto the bed and hovered over her before claiming her mouth once again.

His mouth began to place wet hot kissed all down her neck until he reached her breasts. He had seen them once before, but only briefly. Now that his gaze was appropriate and wanted he looked at them as though they were wanted and he was stranded in the desert. After looking at Rey for approval he took her nipple into his mouth while his hand covered her other breast. He sighs and moans spurred him on just like they had in the hot tub. He kissed each breast with the same amount of love and tenderness they deserved. He began his descent further down all while still kissing, licking, and even nipping at her. 

Ben nuzzled her thighs open and Rey’s hand flew to his hair. He looked up at her only to find fear in her eyes. There was something else too. It was trust. She trusted him even though she was afraid. Ben licked at her folds and her hand in her hair tightened its grip. It wasn’t from pain, instead it was bliss. Ben kept at it as it only seemed to make her grow wetter with want. She tugged and his hair and he raised his eyes to meet hers. Rey sat up and pulled him into her for a kiss. When she pulled away she whispered something into his ear. “I want you inside of me.” 

“Rey are you sure? We don’t have to.” He wanted to be inside her more than anything, but he didn’t want to hurt her either. 

“I’m sure and don’t worry. I’m on birth control.” 

He kissed her again as his hand positioned himself at her entrance while the other intertwined with her own. He eased his way in trying not to hurt her, but it was inevitable. She winced as he entered her. He stopped once he saw her in pain. Her eyes pleaded with his. “Please. I want this. I want you.” He sunk the rest of the way in after that. He let her ajust to substantial length before drawing out of her and driving right back in. He was in ecstasy. 

Rey was hurting, but the longer it went on the more she found pleasure in it. The pain started to mix with pleasure as he hit just the right spot inside of her. She kissed him wherever she could reach. His arms. His neck. She needed more of him. Unconsciously she started lifting her hips to meet every one of his thrusts. It made him sink deeper inside of her than even before. She could barely stand it anymore. Her entire body was humming with pleasure and pain and it felt like it was building up inside of her. 

His thrust became more and more powerful. Sweat creased his brow and he drove into her. Before long he was reaching his end. He wanted, no needed her to achieve her release first. He snuck one hand between them and rubbed her sensitive little nub between her things while his mouth came down on her neck. With a loud cry she finally came and he right after her. They were a sweaty, nasty mess by the time they were done. Neither one seemed to care though. All that mattered in that moment was him and her. That lovely smile of her spread across her face as she whispered, “Merry Christmas Ben.”

“Merry Christmas Rey.” He kissed her until they both fell into a deep happy sleep.


End file.
